


First day at school

by Panda_Pop



Series: Persona multiverse au english ver. [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pop/pseuds/Panda_Pop
Summary: The first day at school is never easy, especially when you are not used to talking to people, but when you are the prince, you need to learn that one day.
Series: Persona multiverse au english ver. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709698
Kudos: 1





	First day at school

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry about my english, i'm not very good at.

The first day of school is never easy, Minato was nervous waiting for Akira to go to Shujin, an elite school in the center of Orpheus, I mean, it was almost time to leave and the same had not yet appeared, apparently Kurusu had sleeping again later and that made him more nervous, because without him, Minato would not know what to do in a place as crowded as a school.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M LATE !!! -Akira appears running and shouting through the corridors stopping beside Arisato who was apparently nervous.  
  
-Later again Kurusu? That way you won't get a good future if you continue like this. -Talk the driver who takes Akira and now Minato to school every day.  
  
-Sorry ... -Akira replies with embarrassment.  
  
The two get in the car on their way to Shujin and the closer they got to the gym, the more Minato became nervous, he didn’t know how to deal with people, much less how it was a school beyond what Akira had said before, but it was hard to imagine what a school was really like if it had never been to one.  
  
-Keep calm Min, you'll be fine, I'm here too, it's not like I'm alone. -Akira speaks breaking the uncomfortable silence and calming Minato at the same time.  
  
-How are you so sure? What if I don't get along with people? -Minato responds with a lot of fear but calms down a little knowing that Akira would not leave his side.  
  
-How do you know that if you haven't got there yet? Min, you're thinking a lot, cool your head a little. - Akira finishes and completely calms Minato.  
  
-True Aki, I'm thinking too much about ... Everything will be fine.  
  
With that the two started to talk in a normal way, which had several laughs and laughter from both, and after a few minutes in the car, they finally arrived at Shujin's door.  
  
-Prince Arisato, Kurusu, we're here. -The driver speaks.  
  
-Thanks! - Akira says, already opening the car door.  
  
-Thank you. -Thanks Minato  
  
However, before entering Shujin, the driver catches the attention of Akira who is startled and turns to him.  
  
-Me. -Kurusu just says that waiting for what the driver would say.  
  
-The next time you are late I will leave you behind, remember that.-And after that he went off towards the castle.  
  
-O-okay… -he speaks softly turning back to Minato. -So… Welcome to Shujin Academy!  
  
-She is much bigger than I imagined ... -Minato speaks getting nervous again.  
  
-Keep calm Min! First let's go to the teachers' room to introduce the teacher and go to the classroom. -Akira speaks already dragging Arisato into the school.  
  
The two walked from corridor to corridor going towards the teachers' room, which took longer than expected since Akira ended up turning in a wrong corridor and ended up far from where they wanted to be, but after walking a little more, they finally arrive the teachers' room.  
  
-This is Min, do you want me to come with you? -Akira asks before opening the door and Minato just nods. -Okay then…  
  
Upon opening the door, he shows several teachers preparing to go to class to teach, and Akira's class teacher realizes the same there and goes to ask him what is wrong, and quickly realizes that he has brought the new student.  
  
-Kurusu, what are you doing here? Shouldn't I be in class? - The teacher asks looking directly at Akira.  
  
-I just came to bring the new student here. -He just responds.  
  
-Yes, thank you very much, now, go to the living room.- She thanks and tells him to leave.  
  
-Okay. -he replies going towards the door. -We'll see you in the Min room, everything will be fine. -he whispers to Minato.  
  
This is how Akira leaves, leaving the minato and the teacher in the room to give him instructions on how Shujin works.  
  
-Minato Arisato, right? My name is Sadayo Kawakami, I will be your teacher during that year, it is a pleasure to meet you.-She speaks showing a certain respect, after all she knew he was the prince.  
  
-Without this please ... There is no need for that. It's a pleasure to meet you too. -Minato speaks with his gentle smile.  
  
-Okay then, I will take you to your office, she is 1-A, she is on the third floor, follow me. -Kawakami speaks leading him to the classroom.  
  
After climbing some stairs and following the hallway of his year, Kawakami stops in front of a door and says:  
  
-It's here, wait a moment to be able to enter and introduce yourself to the room. -she ends and enters the room closing the door, leaving Minato alone outside for a few moments.  
  
The class was a mess, with several students throwing paper balls at each other, talking and even running around the room, which did not make the teacher happy, which made her call the attention of the students so she could start talking.  
  
-So, as some of you may already know, starting today we have another student in our class. Please come in. -She speaks giving a signal so that Minato could enter.  
  
Arisato enters the room, tense but calms down when he sees Akira sitting and

at one of the tables in front of you, and to the side of the teacher.

-Well, this is the new student, why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates? - Kawakami asks in a subtle way.

-I'm Minato Arisato, nice to meet you.- He introduces himself quickly but effectively, which shows that his lessons at the castle were useful at some point.

-Minato… Arisato ....? You are the prince! - a boy at the back of the room speaks loudly, leaving the room gaping at the new student.

And so the whole room comes back to talking and not paying attention to anything, causing the teacher to have to call their attention again.

-Please leave questions or anything else for the break or at the end of the class.-she finishes. -Why don't you sit next to Kurusu? In that chair over there. -she speaks pointing to a chair at the back of the room next to Akira, and immediately Minato goes to that place.

As soon as Minato sits down, he immediately feels more relieved, knowing that now, he was no longer the center of attention, it helped him stay calm and pay attention in class, even now and then a boy who sat behind him or even Akira called his attention to ask something, or in Akira's case, to see if he was okay.

Even with the shameful introduction, the class took place normally and finally the break time came, and several people came to his table to ask him about his life as a prince, because it wasn't every day that you talked to one, and they would go study with him, so I wanted to become close to him.

Akira tried to get closer to Minato during the break, but she couldn't get through the crowd that had gathered around him, there were even people from other rooms, how do rumors pass so quickly ?! Akira thought so.

Finally the break ended and everyone returned to their classes and their tables, the teacher returned to teach until school time ended.

After class ended Akira this time quickly pulled Minato away from the crowd that would once again gather around the prince, and took him to a slightly more hidden corner of Shujin, where Akira himself went when he wanted to run away from some people from school.

-Finely…. -Akira speaks breathlessly- they are like this because it is their first day, starting tomorrow it shouldn't be like this anymore ...

-I hope ... yes ... -Minato also says breathlessly. -Thank you for saving me this time ...

-It's nothing, it's my job anyway. -Akira speaks with a smile on her face.

They spent some time talking in that "hiding place" laughing at trivial things and didn't even notice the time passing, they only knew that the driver arrived thanks to the message he sent to Akira's cell phone.

-Better go, he arrived. -he speaks, giving Minato his hand to get up.

The walk to the entrance to Shujin was not very long, so it didn't take long to get to the entrance, and there he was, the real driver waiting for the two to take them to the castle safely.

-Ah, you are there! How was your first prince day? -The driver speaks opening the car door for both of them.

-Well, it was cool ... And interesting. -that was all Minato said before getting in the car with Akira, who said nothing.

-I believe that the king will be happy to know that his first day of school was all right, prince.- He speaks taking them back to the castle.


End file.
